Por amor a Vega
by AriellaMontesco91
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy resurge de los escombros y, con él, una pequeña niña llamada Vega. ¿Esa adorable niña es la hija de Malfoy? ¿Una mestiza? Harry va a averiguarlo.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo uno: Primer Encuentro**

-Vamos Harry, piénsalo.

-No hay nada que pensar Ron…

Harry Potter, el Chico-que-vivió-y-venció, el Salvador del Mundo mágico, se había dado por vencido. Después de tomar la larga y tediosa carrera de auror y por fin graduarse; con apenas dos años dando servicio, se vio inmiscuido en un peligroso caso que lo llevó a donde estaba ahora. En un pequeño restaurante y con Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, tratando de convencerlo de regresar a las andadas.

Siete años habían pasado de la guerra, cinco desde que se había dado de baja en el departamento de aurores y Ron aún tenía esperanzas de que volviera. Sin embargo, después de un terrible accidente; culpa de nadie, en una misión, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía suficiente de aquello. El final de su carrera, provocado por un pequeño rasgamiento en un tendón delicado en la pierna, del cual casi no quedaban vestigios, había provocado también su rompimiento con la bella Ginny.

Descubriendo su infidelidad, cuando fue a visitarla a uno de los partidos que jugaban las Arpías de Holyhead, con un jugador de su equipo. Pero Harry en vez de molestarse sintió alivio y sorpresa por el mismo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo se encontró con que no amaba a Ginny, sino que también con que no era heterosexual.

Pero no solo malas noticias habían transcurrido desde aquello. Hermione estaba embarazada de seis semanas y todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo miembro de la numerosa familia Weasley, ni se hable del papá.

-Te lo digo enserio compañero, nada es lo mismo sin ti.

El moreno suspiro, ojeando sin ver realmente el periódico en sus manos. El Profeta no era de sus lecturas favoritas; pero era eso o hacerle caso a Ron. Pronto un titular llamó su atención.

_"__Draco Malfoy regresa a Inglaterra con una sorpresa." Pág. 4_

Los periódicos no odiaban realmente a los Malfoy y más bien centraban su odio en el fallecido Lucius Malfoy, quien era la raíz del mal en esa familia; según las noticias. Draco y Narcissa habían sido tomados por víctimas y siendo absueltos de todo cargo en su contra gracias a él mismo. Atestiguando a favor de Narcissa por engañar al mismísimo Voldemort acerca de su supuesta muerte y Draco por no dar su reconocimiento frente a los carroñeros. Aquello probaba finalmente de qué lado de la guerra estaban verdaderamente y hasta ahora la persona que más podría odiarlos era Ron quien la verdad hablaba de ellos con más molestia que odio.

No le dio tiempo de revisar el periódico pues su mejor amigo se levantó bruscamente maldiciendo la hora.

-Demonios, me van a matar si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Despidiéndose brevemente y dejando sus galeones respectivos corrió hacia el Ministerio. El moreno se acomodó las gafas y suspirando se levantó de su lugar. No olvidó dejar propina antes de salir del pequeño local.

Las cosas le resultaban aburridas a nuestro chico-que-vivió pero no podía evitarse. Había perdido su plan de vida a mitad del camino y ahora estaba perdido entre un mar de alternativas que se abrían ante él. Las calles no estaban llenas y vio un poco más alejado a Ron dar zancadas para subir las escaleras del ministerio. Se preguntó si debía cambiar su rutina: Desayunar fuera con Ron, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a probar bocado de la comida experimental de Hermione, cerca del Ministerio para que el pelirrojo no llegara tarde, lo cual pasaba a menudo, pasear por el Londres muggle y a veces quedarse en Grimmauld Place sin hacer nada en especial.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas notó el ligero tirón en la parte baja de sus vaqueros.

-Señor ¿Sabe dónde queda Wiltshire?

El moreno bajo la vista, apenas entendiendo los balbuceos de esa pequeña niña, que no debía de tener más de cinco años. Un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento se instaló en él, pensando en qué hacía una pequeña sola en las calles.

-Mmm… no sé exactamente donde queda… ¿Ahí es tu casa?

Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niña, aunque ésta seguía necesitando ver hacia arriba para mirarlo. La pequeña negó con la cabeza. Harry la observó bien. Iba vestida con un pequeño vestido de confección mágica muy elegante, que sin embargo estaba mal puesto y un poco sucio. Su cabello castaño, presuntamente recogido estaba ahora suelto y con varios nudos por allí y por allá. Pero lo que más impresionó al moreno fueron sus ojos; que eran un azul imposible.

-Tengo que ir ahí

-¿Qué tal si primero me dices cómo te llamas y buscamos a tus padres? Seguro que ellos te llevarán ahí…

La niña volvió a negar.

-Papi dice que no podemos ir pero yo quiero, quiero mucho, mucho, ir ahí.

-¿Has escapado de tu papá?

-Él estaba haciendo cosas aburridas en el _Mimisterio_ y dijo que lo esperara un ratito, pero se tardó mucho así que fui a jugar y cuando regresé ya no estaba.

-¿Y has decidido ir a Wiltshire porque…?

-Ahí está la abuela, quiero conocer a la abuela.

El moreno se rascó la nuca. Debía regresar a la niña el Ministerio, _o Mimisterio como ella decía_, antes de que su padre se pusiera como loco.

-Papi dice que la abuela está muy lejos y que no podemos ir a Wilshire.- repitió la niña, costándole trabajo pronunciar la última palabra. El mayor se dio cuenta, no sin algo de gracia, de que le faltaban los dientes delanteros.- Así que aprovecho para ir ahora y regresar antes de que se dé cuenta.

La pequeña no era inglesa, se dio cuenta. Tenía aun un acento indefinido entre americano con algunos pequeños toques del británico y eso lo confundía. Se dio cuenta de que aún no conocía el nombre de la niña mientras la cargaba con rumbo al Ministerio.

-Por cierto, soy Harry.

-Yo me llamo Vega.

-Bueno Vega, estoy seguro de que encontraremos a tu papá y lo convenceremos de que conozcas a tu abuela.- los ojos de la niña brillaron.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Por el meñique?- aquella era una frase muggle, lo que confundió a Harry aún más. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír por la inocencia de la niña y tendiéndole el meñique, sello su promesa.

_-¿¡Vega!?_

Ambos alzaron la mirada, sin lograr ver al dueño de la voz; voz que al moreno se le hacía conocida, pero que no tenía idea de donde la había escuchado. La niña pronto pareció identificar a la persona que gritaba, ya que su boca creo lo que Harry aseguraba era la más tierna sonrisa que había visto jamás. Formándole unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas y mostrando el espacio vacío de sus dientes faltantes. Estuvo a punto de derretirse de pura adoración y soltar un humillante _aww_.

-¿Vega? ¡Vega!

Pronto la niña fue arrancada de sus brazos y abrazada por el que debía ser su padre. No podía verle el rostro pues la misma niña lo cubría con su cuerpo.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me da una embolia.

Rió entre dientes por el comentario, llamando la atención del padre de la niña. Cuando éste bajo a la pequeña para poder mirarlo creyó que el de la embolia sería él.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Expresión que seguramente él imitaba.

-Papi.- dijo la niña, jalando esta vez los pantalones de Malfoy.- Te presento a Harry.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que Harry?

El mencionado boqueó, sin creer lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-¿Pa…papi?- repitió las palabras de la niña sintiéndolas imposibles en su boca.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Hola, quiero dar las gracias a Kasandra potter, lucas1177, Yuu Scarlet, Kaname lin-chan y Michisaku que fueron muy amables al dejarme un review. Me alegra que les esté gustando y espero no decepcionarlos. A partir de este los capitulos serán un poco más tardados, para que les miento, pero estoy segura de terminarlo pues vengo planeando esto desde hace mucho, solo no me animaba a subirlo.

No puse esto en el otro capitulo pero Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, el unico mío es la adorable Vega que espero los enamore tanto como lo ha hecho conmigo.

* * *

Capítulo dos: Draco Malfoy

Miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, pensando que aquel departamento no era ni remotamente del estilo de Malfoy. Era pequeño, acogedor y a Harry le gustaba; lo que era sorprendente incluso para él. Algunas paredes estaban rayadas con crayolas y no parecía que Malfoy estuviera molesto por ello o que fuese a quitarlos. La sala y el comedor estaban juntos y la cocina era separada por una pequeña pared con una gran ventana para ver hacia el comedor. Las puertas a los costados debían ser el baño y la habitación. Era bastante más pequeño de lo que había imaginado y estaba casi al margen de la separación del Londres mágico y el muggle.

-Cierra la boca, Potter.

Esa era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Malfoy lo había tratado con frío respeto y el moreno estaba seguro que era más por la pequeña que por que el mismo quisiera. Malfoy tiene una hija, pensaba Harry mientras lo observaba recogerle el cabello a Vega en una cola de caballo. Se preguntó que hacía él ahí, en el departamento de Malfoy. Entonces recordó que la niña lo había visto suplicante y alzaba el meñique. La promesa que le había hecho Harry no se le iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. El problema del moreno era que no tenía idea de porqué Malfoy no quería que Vega conociera a Narcissa.

Lo observó detenidamente, estaba en buena forma; no podía negarlo. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo de lo normal pero solo llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas. Seguía igual de pálido que cuando eran adolescentes y también era un poco más alto que el mismo Harry. Solo un poco, se animó el moreno. Sus ojos brillaban diferente cuando miraba a la infante y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era su padre. Esa debe ser la manera en que los padres miran a los hijos, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato en la computadora? Anda ve.

La niña corrió hacia la habitación y desapareció en ella. Fue entonces cuando Harry fue consiente de todos los objetos muggles que estaban a su alrededor. Casi abre la boca otra vez pero el ruido de unos vasos lo distrajo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Eh… yo… sí, claro. ¿Qué tienes?

-Agua

Harry rio por lo bajo, sorprendido de que algún chiste de Malfoy le resultara gracioso y asintió. Estaba pensando en cómo preguntarle a Malfoy que diablos pasaba sin sonar entrometido, pero fue el quien respondió su muda pregunta.

-Te ves sorprendido, supongo que no lees los periódicos.

-No, realmente.- respondió recordando apenas el titular del profeta.

-Bueno, ella es mi hija. Aunque creo que ya quedó claro.

-¿Y su madre?

-No lo sé

Frunció el ceño por la poca cooperación de Malfoy y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ella dijo que quería ir a Wiltshire.- aquello si pareció llamar la atención del rubio, quien suspiró negando con la cabeza. Harry dio un trago a su vaso con agua.

-Lamento que te molestara con eso

Harry casi escupe el agua. ¿Malfoy se acababa de disculpar? Aparentó una calma que estaba seguro de no sentir y observó al rubio con atención. Parecía haberse encerrado en sus pensamientos, pues tenía la vista fija en su vaso con agua. No lucía como si estuviera recordando cosas agradables por lo que decidió llamar su atención.

-Es preciosa

Malfoy sonrió y esta vez, Harry si escupió el agua.

-Sigues siendo un idiota

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de levantarse para ir a algún lugar. Harry levantó su varita para limpiar el desastre, pero, antes de siquiera pensar en el hechizo, un trapo le golpeó la cara.

-¿¡Estás loco!?

Pero Harry lo miró sin entender. Malfoy solo negó con la cabeza mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

-Hay cosas muggles aquí, Potter. Computadores, microondas, estufa, horno, televisión…

Por cada cosa que nombraba el rubio, los ojos del moreno se abrían más y más. ¿Este era realmente Draco Malfoy? ¿El señor sangre pura y odio-a-los-muggles? Aparte de todo y en dado caso de que el niño pijo hubiera cambiado, no había nada que explicara el porqué de tener todas esas cosas muggles. Ni siquiera Hermione siendo hija de muggles las usaba. El rubio, que había terminado de limpiar la mesa, se hallaba parado en medio de la habitación señalando cada objeto, como si Harry fuese un retrasado. Aunque siendo Malfoy no dudaba que de verdad lo creyera.

-¿…Por qué?

-Porque son útiles por supuesto y…

-No, no… digo, todo lo puedes hacer con magia

-No hago mucha magia frente a Vega, se enfurruña porque no puede hacerla…

De repente los hombros de Malfoy adquirieron tensión y su mirada antes tranquila pasó a ser calculadora. Harry sintió que esa mirada lo regresaba a Hogwarts. Supo que tenía que reaccionar correctamente si quería salir vivo de ahí pero… la hija de Malfoy ¿Una squib? Carraspeó.

-¿No puede hacer magia?

-No

-Ya veo… Entonces es una…

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

-¡Y no te las estoy pidiendo! – Apresuró.- si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, digo, la nena es un ángel

La postura de Malfoy dejó de emanar tensión y su semblante lució tranquilo de nuevo. Harry suspiró, había respondido correctamente, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por no sacar el tema otra vez.

-No le digas nena, se llama Vega

-Sí, claro. Como Las Vegas

El rubio lo miró mal.

-No, idiota. Como la estrella

Harry fingió que entendía, abriendo los ojos y formando una "O" con su boca. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

-Una de las estrellas de la constelación de Lyra, la más importante. Es una tradición de los Black poner nombres de estrellas a sus hijos.

Teniendo en cuenta la barbilla alzada del otro, aquello debía ser importante y de los cual sentirse orgulloso. A Harry le daba igual, el nombre era bonito y eso era todo. Escuchó a Malfoy suspirar.

-Mi madre se enojó muchísimo con mis abuelos por no seguir la tradición en ella, al menos eso me contó. Tengo un tío abuelo llamado Pólux y otro llamado Cygnus… cosas por el estilo

Sirius, pensó el moreno y la melancolía lo embargo. Dio un sorbo a su agua descubriendo el vaso vacío. Miró a Malfoy y este le devolvió una mirada extrañada, pero Harry no supo por qué. Tal vez por el hecho de que se había quedado callado de repente o por el que estuvieran hablando sin hechizarse hasta la muerte. Tal vez simplemente por estar sentado en su comedor como si no fuera algo raro. Decidió que había sido suficiente por hoy y se levantó del asiento.

-Tengo que irme, Malfoy. Fue…una sorpresa verte de nuevo. Agradable, digo.- agregó al final al ver el semblante ensombrecido del rubio.-Mmm…- miró hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido la pequeña.

-¡Vega! Potter ya se va, ven a despedirte.

-¿¡Quien!?

Respondió la niña aun en el cuarto. Malfoy se acercó a la puerta exasperado.

-Potter…

-¿Quieeen?

-Po…- se interrumpió mirando al moreno que seguía en el mismo lugar, la mirada era molesta y Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo. ¿Ahora que había hecho? El rubio suspiró.- Harry ya se va…

El mencionado parpadeó, sin entender la sensación que lo embargó al escuchar a Malfoy decir su nombre desde…siempre.

Apenas y notó cuando la pequeña Vega le abrazó las piernas y se agacho a cargarla.

-¿Lo convenciste?- le dijo la niña al oído.

-No hoy pero prometo que seguiré intentando.

Y así, ya tenía una razón para volver a verlos a ambos.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejen un review para saber que opinan, cualquier duda pueden preguntar, no muerdo.


	3. Niñera

Lamento la demora, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Gracias a Kaname-lin-chan, lucas1177 y Kassandra Potter por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Niñera**

-¡Hola Harry!

Se agachó para recibir de lleno el cálido cuerpo de la pequeña Vega y la alzó en brazos dándole un par de vueltas. Ambos rieron haciendo que los blancos dientes de Harry se vieran contrastando con la falta de los de la pequeña.

-Potter, apreciaría que bajaras a mi hija, ella puede caminar sola.

Murmullos se escucharon alrededor. El moreno pudo apreciar unos como "_¿Esa es la hija de Malfoy? ¡Es hermosa!"_ que lo hicieron sonreír, pero se le borró la sonrisa al escuchar otros más numerosos como _"¿Quién querría procrear con un Malfoy en estos tiempos? pobre muggle insulsa, seguro que la mató nada más nacer la pequeña", "Es un mortifago ¿Por qué le permiten tener a una pequeña? ¿Qué no ven que podría matarla?", "Pobre niña, deberían quitársela"_ Harry notó como ante este último comentario, Malfoy agarraba con fuerza la mano de la pequeña castaña. Estuvo a punto de voltear a decirle algo al idiota que dijo eso pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Compañero!

Divisó a Ron a lo lejos y sonrió dejando de lado la molestia por un momento. Volteó hacia Malfoy y notó que este miraba hacia otro lado, con Vega pegada a él como calcomanía, evidentemente preocupado por los comentarios anteriores. Le tocó el hombro e hizo una mueca de despreocupación que le sacó a Malfoy una mirada indiferente. Suspiró, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Para cuando llegó Ron el rubio ya parecía tener una respuesta mordaz para cualquier posible comentario, al menos eso intuyó Harry. Pero Ron solo observó a la niña con atención. El moreno iba a presentarlos pero el Weasley le ganó la palabra.

-Pues sí que me has ganado, hurón

El rubio lo miró incrédulo, sin esperarse tal comentario. Harry se rió por la simpleza de su amigo.

-¿De qué… hablas, comadreja?- dijo el rubio evitando decir alguna mala palabra.

-Hermione está embarazada…-le comentó Harry al rubio. Sintiéndose extraño al darse cuenta de que ellos tres estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada. Lo que hace la madurez, se dijo.

-¿Debería estar sorprendido? Era obvio…

Pero el comentario, lejos de sonar agresivo fue amigable y para más extrañeza de Harry, Ron no se lo tomó mal y se rió.

-Si bueno, al final lo conseguí

-Yo diría que fue ella quien lo hizo

Harry miraba alternativamente a ambos. Notó cuando Vega, sintiéndose ignorada, jaló la manga de Malfoy para llamar su atención. Este enseguida la alzó en brazos.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

Preguntó Ron. Vega se sonrojo y le dijo algo al oído a su papá que hizo reír a Malfoy. Harry, que nunca lo había oído reírse, se quedó embelesado. El rubio asintió a la pequeña y miró al pelirrojo con esa malicia Slytherin que por supuesto no podía haber perdido.

-Me llamo Vega, señor comadreja…

Ron se puso como su cabello y Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada acompañada por otra más discreta de Malfoy. Vega los miró sin entender un segundo pero luego sonrió con ellos mostrando su falta de incisivos superiores. Supo al ver la mirada de Ron que se había derretido justo como él cuando vio a la pequeña sonreír por primera vez.

-Bueno.- comentó Ron.- Al menos no se parece a ti, hurón.- ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del rubio.- Su madre debe ser muy guapa ¿Dónde está ella?

Un silencio incomodo siguió a esa pregunta. Harry lo único que sabía era lo que le había dicho Malfoy, que no sabía, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda. Ron pareció notar su error porque trato de remediarlo. Pero Vega no lo dejó.

-Papi dice que Mami está en un lugar mejor ¿Verdad papi?- un nudo pareció formarse en la garganta de Malfoy porque no pareció poder responder. Cuando notó que las tres miradas estaban sobre él solo pudo ver hacia otro lado.- ¿Papi…?

-¿¡Pero qué haces trayendo a tu hija al ministerio!?-pareció acabar de notar el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que aligeraba el ambiente.- No es un lugar para niños…

-¿Y dónde sugieres que la deje, comadreja? ¿No crees que si tuviera donde ya lo habría hecho? Métete en tus…

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy.- interrumpió Harry para salvar a todos de una posible confrontación.- puedo cuidarla por ti si quieres.-Malfoy lo miró con escepticismo.

-¡SI!- grito Vega, saltando de los brazos de su padre hacia los del moreno, casi provocándole un paro a ambos por lo que pudo haber sucedido si Harry no tuviera reflejos.

-Debes dejar de asustarme así Vega, ya van dos veces, niña insolente.- regaño cariñosamente Malfoy mientras la pequeña hacía un puchero desde los brazos del moreno.

Harry notó que Ron observaba a Malfoy hablar con la pequeña con una extraña mirada en los ojos. Ya después le preguntaría.

-¿A qué hora te la traigo?- el rubio no se veía convencido.- Vamos, soy Gryffindor, la traeré sana y salva.

-Que seas Gryffindor es exactamente lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Harry siguió a Vega, quien corría por el parque persiguiendo aves. La pequeña punzada en su rodilla se volvió una molestia menor cuando vio a la castaña agacharse moviendo las manos y la boca simulando una gallina. El moreno imaginó que querría pasar desapercibida entre los pájaros. Lo cual, por supuesto, no funcionó.

Siguió caminando alrededor del lugar; era un parque muggle pero Vega parecía conocerlo desde antes. Pensó que Malfoy debía llevarla al parque muy a menudo. Trató de imaginarse al rubio en un parque muggle persiguiendo a su hija, el pensamiento lo hizo reír. Entonces recordó su reacción al mencionar a la madre de Vega, frunció el ceño al recordar lo incomodo que fue para Malfoy, como si el comentario le hubiera dolido. ¿Habría estado enamorado de esa muggle? Se confundió ante los sentimientos contradictorios que esa frase le generaba. Celos, porque eran celos y Harry no podía negarlos, otra cosa es que supiera por qué. Luego estaba el arrepentimiento por sentir envidia de una persona fallecida, porque Vega había dejado escalofriantemente claro que su madre estaba muerta. Y entonces estaba la satisfacción y el moreno se sentía horrible por sentirla pero si no había madre para Vega entonces…. ¿Entonces qué? Se interrumpió y de repente olvido lo que estaba a punto de pensar y ya no pudo llenar esa frase incompleta. Se sintió confundido y al borde de la desesperación.

-¡HARRY!

Salió de su ensimismamiento y bajo la mirada para ver a Vega con los mofletes inflados de indignación al ser ignorada. El moreno río por lo parecida que era a Malfoy; aunque él nunca ha visto a Malfoy hacer un puchero…

-…helado?

-¿Uh?

-Un helado, Harry. ¡Cómprame un helado!

Suspiró, definitivamente igual a Malfoy.

* * *

-¿Te causó algún problema?- preguntó Malfoy y Harry se sorprendió por el detalle.

-Para nada, es un ángel

Para su desconcierto, Malfoy lo miró altanero.

-No te preguntaba a ti

La pequeña se rió por lo bajo, justo como su padre había hecho aquella mañana. Extendió los brazos hacia su padre para que la cargara, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta. Slytherins malignos, pensó en sus adentros. Pero la mano de Vega enseñando el meñique le recordó su promesa. Slytherin o no, él era Griffyndor de palabra. Pusó cara de indignación hacia Malfoy y simuló emprender la marcha, sabiendo lo que vendría.

-No seas reina del drama, Potter

-Reina del drama…- repitió Vega.

-Te invito un café como agradecimiento

Y Harry aceptó, guiñándole el ojo a la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron al café, lo primero que hizo Vega fue correr a los juegos infantiles que había cerca. A su lado Malfoy suspiró, se quedó un momento observándola para luego buscar una mesa cerca de aquellas cosas que no son de fiar, según el rubio. Después de haber ordenado, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos.

-Ejem… entonces…- intentó empezar la conversación el Griffyndor.

-¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que encuentre una niñera?

-¿Eh?

-Que elocuente

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué Malfoy no estaba pidiéndole un favor? ¿Por qué lo insultaba entonces? Vio al rubio suspirar otra vez y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

-Mira…es difícil encontrar a alguien para cuidarla. Lo más fácil sería encontrar a algún muggle pero así como hay cosas muggles en casa también las hay mágicas. ¿Cómo explicaría algo así?

Harry se quedó hasta "casa", jamás pensó que Malfoy pudiera llamar a un apartamento tan pequeño casa. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de atrapar lo más que pudiera de la cháchara.

-…seamos honestos, el mundo mágico me odia. No puedo permitir que nadie le haga daño a Vega por mi culpa. Y tú, bueno, eres demasiado Griffyndor para hacerle algo. Incluso si lo intentaras, sé que me daría cuenta…

-¡Yo no le haría nada! Ella no tiene la culpa de que…- el moreno se obligó a cerrar la boca.

-De que su padre sea un mortífago, no te cortes

Harry se sentía avergonzado, aunque no sabía porque. Este Malfoy era completamente diferente al que conoció en Hogwarts o tal vez, solo tal vez, era el mismo y Harry solo lo veía desde otra perspectiva. Porque, y el moreno lo admitía, a esa edad solo buscaba razones para odiar al rubio, claro que este tampoco se lo dejaba difícil para buscarlas. Salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al ojigris, que parecía llevar bastante tiempo observándolo pensar.

-Yo…

-No tienes que hacerlo, después de todo no tardarían en meterte en esto. Me imagino algo como: _"El Profeta: La hija de Malfoy… ¡Debería ser de Potter!"_ o algo por el estilo.

-Rita Skeeter

-¡Exacto!

Harry estaba por demás sorprendido de que Malfoy se tomara todo como una broma. Pues, y estaba seguro, lo que el rubio auguraba era posible y más conociendo a Rita Skeeter. Pero Malfoy frente a él seguía riendo, y Harry reía con él. No importaba nada, ni El Profeta, ni Rita Skeeter, ni los estúpidos comentarios de los que sería el blanco. No mientras Malfoy siguiera riendo de esa manera.

-Entonces… ¿A qué hora mañana?


	4. Sangresucia

Capítulo cuatro: Sangresucia

.

.

.

Harry no lo sabía.

No podía haberlo sabido y no lo hubiera creído aunque se lo hubieran dicho antes. Sí, la pequeña Vega era toda una ternurita. Su sonrisa te llevaba a otro mundo. Todos los muggles que la veían (Por que solía frecuentar lugares muggles cuando la cuidaba) se quedaban mirándola y luego se acercaban a felicitarlo porque _su hija era preciosa_. Harry solo sonreía y aceptaba el cumplido, Vega sonreía también, se sorprendió de que no hiciera comentario alguno. Pero no podía decir simplemente _no es mía_ a cualquiera que se acercara, sería raro y conociendo a los muggles pensarían que la había secuestrado o algo por el estilo. Volviendo al tema, Harry no podía haber sabido que un Slytherin de cinco años fuera peor que uno de once.

Después de los distintos tipos de extorciones (siempre por dulces e idas al mundo mágico), pequeñas bromas, comentarios sarcásticos que creerías imposibles en una niña de su edad, y que volviera a llamarlo _reina del drama,_ todo perfectamente escondido en aquella adorable sonrisa con hoyuelos, y solo después de todo aquello, Harry aceptó que Vega era una Malfoy.

Narcissa estaría orgullosa y Lucius, si quitamos el hecho de que la niña es una squib y que el susodicho está muerto, la adoraría como nadie. El pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal, como todo lo referente a la familia de Draco (Porque sí, ahora era Draco). Suspiró al pensar en lo que el rubio le había dicho, porque por más que intentara desviar el tema terminaba por contárselo todo a Harry, al menos lo que este deseaba saber. Narcissa no parecía aceptar una squib en su familia, mucho menos si era mestiza. No le había dado oportunidad a Draco de decir una palabra. Le entrego dos llaves de Gringots y le dijo que no volviera. El rubio le contó que ni siquiera quiso ver a la niña, que estaba decepcionada y que no iba a aceptar que su nieta fuera hija de una muggle cualquiera.

-_No me importa_.- había dicho Draco.- _Sabía que pasaría_

Pero Harry no le creía. Después de todo, lo único que tenía el rubio era su madre y a Vega. De todas maneras el moreno no entendía a Narcissa. Aquella actitud la creería de Lucius pero ¿Narcissa? Supuso que, a fin de cuentas, la educación y la forma de pensar de los sangrepuras no cambian de un día para otro. Aunque después de la guerra hubiera más aceptación hacia los hijos de muggles. Supuso que ser una Malfoy o más bien una Black, pesaba más para la rubia_. Si tan solo la conociera_, pensó, _seguro que se arrepentiría_. No había persona a la que Vega no pudiera enamorar.

* * *

.

.

Llevaba tres semanas cuidando de Vega, no es que se quejara.

_El Profeta_ ya había hecho de las suyas, sacando noticias sobre él, Vega y Malfoy. Que si Harry le quería quitar la hija al mortífago malvado, que si la niña era en realidad de Harry, que si Malfoy había amenazado con matarla si Harry no hacía lo que pedía, que sí eran pareja y planeaban criarla juntos. Ante esta última, que a Harry no le pareció del todo loca, Draco se puso histérico. Se disculpó, lo que hizo que el moreno se quedara de cuadros, y le dijo que si ya no quería continuar cuidando a Vega lo entendería. Pero a Harry lo que diga _El Profeta_ le pasa por los cojones y se lo hizo saber (moderando su lenguaje claro) a Draco. Y ese día descubrió de dónde sacó Vega esa sonrisa tan linda, aunque sin hoyuelos.

Ahora estaba en Grimmauld Place, aunque a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia. Después de todo no creía que fuera un buen lugar para Vega. La casa seguía siendo muy oscura y tétrica, estaba seguro que había muebles que seguían hechizados y no había podido bajar el retrato de Walburga aún. La pequeña era muy curiosa pero no importaba si Harry la seguía de cerca, vigilando donde se metía…

-¿Vega?

Escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados, subiendo la escalera. Justo donde estaba…

-¡Mierda!

Pero para cuando subió, Vega ya había quitado la tela que cubría el retrato de la _Señora_ Black y esta rugió indignada. Primero lo miró a él y grito cosas contra los mestizos traidores a la sangre. A Harry no le importó, estaba muy acostumbrado a ello. Pero no espero que cuando la mujer viera a Vega sus ojos se inyectaran en sangre.

-¡Sangresucia! ¡SANGRESUCIA INMUNDA!

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tapar de nuevo el cuadro y llevarse a una llorosa Vega de ahí. Solo después de estar fuera de Grimmauld Place y a salvo en un parque muggle se permitió pensar.

_¿Sangresucia?_

Por alguna razón Walburga parecía tener el sexto sentido para saber quién era un mestizo o un hijo de muggles con solo verlo. Así pasó con Hermione, Ron y él en su primer encuentro con el retrato. Pero Vega era una mestiza, era hija de Draco y una muggle. ¿Por qué entonces…?

-H-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa linda?

-¿Q-que es sangresucia?

Harry se tensó mientras Vega ahogaba un hipido. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, urgentemente.

-Es una palabra muy fea que nunca debes repetir ¿De acuerdo? – La pequeña asintió.- Promételo por el meñique

Respiró mejor cuando Vega entrelazó sus dedos.

* * *

.

.

-…y la llamó sangresucia… Draco, lo siento tanto. De haber sabido que pasaría nunca la hubiera llevado, soy la peor persona del planeta, yo…

-Cierra la boca, Potter

Harry lo hizo. Estaban en el departamento del rubio después de que éste pasara a recoger a Vega al parque de siempre y Harry le pidiera hablar con él. El Gryffindor esperaba que no se molestara demasiado. No quería dejar de ver a Vega y sinceramente lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Malfoy lo estaba confundiendo y necesitaba averiguar que era. Rápido.

-Veo los engranajes de tu cabeza girar, Harry

-Es solo que…

-Escucha.- Draco se puso serio de repente.- No hay problema si prometes no llevarla de nuevo, pueden venir aquí si lo desean. No conocí realmente a la tía Walburga pero sé que era _algo difícil_ por lo que me contaba mi madre

-No tienes idea…espera ¿Tía?

-Malfoy Black ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto… Oye Draco, una pregunta más…

-No quiero hablar más sobre el tema, Harry

-Pero…

-Nada

No logró sacarle nada más al rubio, quien claramente evitaba el tema. Lo que fue muy raro porque el moreno solía sacarle las más oscuras verdades a todos con su sonrisa bonachona de _no rompo un plato_ lo que era igual a _no le diré a nadie_. Usualmente no hacia uso de esa técnica y con Draco la había gastado como pudo, pero no había dado resultado. ¿Qué era lo que Draco ocultaba?

Entonces Harry lo notó.

Draco no se había enojado en absoluto por su hija siendo llamada sangresucia. No lo había notado porque se sobre puso el pensamiento de que Malfoy había superado aquel insulto hace bastante. Pero era su hija y no era una sangresucia, era una mestiza… ¿o no?

¿Qué estaba ocultando?

* * *

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y por más que Harry insistía Draco no soltaba prenda, o sea palabra, o sea no le decía nada. No se refería a la ropa, Harry no pensaba en la ropa de Malfoy, o en Malfoy sin ropa. En absoluto. EN ABSOLUTO.

Muy tarde, ya estaba sonrojado.

-¿Vas a tocar, Harry?-pregunto la niña en sus brazos.

Harry miró al frente e intentó despejar su mente. Había hablado con Vega y le había dicho que irían, pero que necesitaba que no dijera cierta palabra mágica. Le dijo que era un juego y que cada vez que la evitara era un dulce más a su bolsa. La niña había sonreído emocionada y aceptado.

Tocó la puerta y un elfo doméstico lo atendió. La casa era enorme y le traía más de un par de malos recuerdos. Cuando llegó a la sala la persona a la que fue a visitar ya estaba ahí con una taza de té lista y unas cuantas galletas para la invitada extra.

La mujer seguía igual que como la recordaba. Elegante, refinada y Malfoy.

-¿Cómo está, Narcissa?

La palabra mágica era _abuela_.

* * *

.

La cosas están yendo un poco rápido lo sé, pero supongo que no sé otra forma de escribir que ésta. Si se dan cuenta los capítulos no son muy largos y al menos yo pienso que van a lo que van, el caso es que así será esto jeje espero no les moleste. Ya tengo suficiente misterio con el otro fic que estoy escribiendo ahora. Gracias a los que me han dejado review, he estado contestando por inbox. Quiero aclarar una pequeña cosita que se me pasó por alto (como muchas otras cosas) Este fic esta basado en algo, más especificamente un video que vi en internet que de verdad me llegó al alma. No diré de cual se trata hasta el final del fic por que si lo ven sabrán en final del fic y ya no tendrá chiste. Los que ya lo han visto tal vez, taaal veeeez ya saben de que se trata esto, les pido no digan nada o diganlo por inbox para no arruinarle la historia a los demás. Gracias por leer y aún más gracias a los que se toman la molestia de contestar.

¡Besos!


End file.
